Such a connection may, for example, be joined up with a fluid distribution unit kept permanently under a working pressure, even when it is not joined up with a fluid line. In this case the connection may be spoken of as an outlet of the distribution unit, it being shut by the stopper in it when no line is joined up. The stopper is, in fact, only opened on joining up a line. It will be clear that the fluid distribution unit, dependent upon its designed purpose, may be made for joining up with one or more such connections. In connection with the present invention, it is only the connection as such which is important.
In connections of the prior art of the sort noted, the female end has radially moving spring locking parts running into the hole through the connection and having a locking groove made in the outer face of a pipe connection part made of stiff material. This pipe connection has to be pushed into the line or hose before the same may be joined up and fixed therein, after which the pipe connection part is pushed into the female endpiece. When this is done, the locking parts are pushed outwards by the pipe connection part which are then lockingly taken up in the locking groove which is opposite thereto. At the same time, the end of the stiff pipe connection part has the effect of pushing on the stopper so that the same is opened and fluid may make its way into the pipe or hose. For undoing the pipe connection part, the locking parts are joined up with an outer, unlocking sleeve by way of an inbetween loading ring (kept in a locking position by spring force), and when the unlocking sleeve is moved, the loading ring and the locking parts therewith are moved along in an axial direction by way of a wedge face so that the wedge face comes clear of the pipe connection part.
This known design has a great number of parts to it and, for this reason, is high in price to make and is complex when used and locked and unlocked. Furthermore, joining up a line is a complex operation because the pipe connection piece has to be fixed in position beforehand, such pipe connection part being made of solid material and even further increasing the weight of the connection. Furthermore, the connection is generally large in size and for joining up and unjoining the line or hose, high forces are necessary.